


Best Birthday

by nychus



Series: IgNoct Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2018, M/M, Timed Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Ignis comes home to birthday dinner.





	Best Birthday

“What’s all this?” Ignis asked, walking into the apartment.

The only light came from a few candles around the main living area, including one large one on the table that had been set for two. Dinner had already been plated. It looked like garula sirloin with mashed potatoes and green beans with a glass of red wine each. Noctis was standing next to the table, ready to pull his chair out. Ignis sat happily and allowed his prince to push him up to the table.

“Come on, Specs, I know you aren’t into celebrating your birthday, but indulge me, okay?”

“Of course. This is lovely, Noct. Thank you.”

Dinner was a cheerful affair, they spoke of their days and their plans for the weekend, which included a movie they had been looking forward to seeing and Noctis had promised to take Ignis to the opening of an art exhibit of a surrealist artist he enjoyed.

Once the plates were empty, Noctis was quick to gather them to take to the kitchen. Ignis tried to help, but was tutted at and told to stay sitting. When he returned, he carried to pieces of Ignis’s favorite chiffon cake.

“The kitchens went all out,” Ignis said appreciatively.

Noctis laughed, “Better them than me. I thought this might be better than frozen pizza and those ready bake cookies you hate so much.”

“Indeed.”

Ignis picked up his dessert fork, vaguely aware that Noctis was watching him intently. He was about to comment on it when he realized why. Sitting on his piece of cake was a ring. A beautiful silver ring with delicate swirls that circled around tiny emeralds and sapphires set inside the metal.

“Noct…” Ignis said in quiet disbelief as he stared at the ring, fork still hovering.

“People always compare your eyes to emeralds and mine to sapphires, so I wanted to represent that. The swirls are supposed to represent the arms of the galaxy that we can see on a clear night.”

“Noct…”

“Dad and I spent a long time with his jeweler designing it to be just right.”

“Noct…”

“So, Ignis,” Noctis got up and walked around the table to him. Gently, he removed the fork from his still hovering hand so that he could take both hands in his as he knelt down. “Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Ignis looked at him as if he’d never seen Noctis before. His mind was absolutely blank for a few seconds before everything jumpstarted again.

“Noct, I said yes to that question many, many years ago. My answer hasn’t changed.”

The big smile that crossed Noctis’s face was brighter than the sun. A second later, Noctis had thrown himself into Ignis’s lap and was kissing him furiously. It took a little time before the prince thought to actually slide the ring onto Ignis’s finger.

“It’s beautiful, Noct,” Ignis said, admiring the ring now that it was around his finger before kissing his fiancé again.

Fiancé, he could get used to that word.

“So, best birthday ever?”

“Best birthday ever.”


End file.
